powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Furio Megazord
The Furio Megazord is the main Megazord in Power Rangers Element Fury. It is made up of five Fury Zords. Overview The Furio Megazord is formed when Element Fury Red (as the Warriorzord) spins his Zord Disk in a giant-sized version of the Fury Sword and the zord combination is announced. During so, the Warriorzord assists the other Fury Zords in their transformation into a giant exosuit/throne, where the Warriorzord sits in and a giant Furio Red Disk is then placed on his head and a mask covers his face, forming the Furio Megazord. The Megazord's main arsenal are the the Drago Sword and the Drago Shield. The Furio Megazord's finisher attack is Furio Slash, where the Drago Sword charges with an energy and slashes the opponent. History to be added Components Warriorzord The Warriorzord is both Element Fury Red's Zord form and personal Fury Zord, taking the appearance of a humanoid zord. If piloting the Warriorzord, a Ranger positions his or herself on the left shoulder. This Fury Zord's special ability is to create hidden traps or passages, making it a giant ninja. It is also fleet-footed, allowing it to run at great speeds, as well as run up building sides and being agile enough to leap-frog over enemies. For offense, it mainly uses speed to get in close for melee attacks. The Warriorzord forms the main part of the Furio formation, becoming the main controlling unit. The Warriorzord can temporarily separate from the formation to outsmart the opponent. When other mechas take over its position of Furio Megazord's controller and chest piece, the Warriorzord can become either the resulting formation's left hand or right hand. Dragozord The Dragozord is Element Fury Blue's European dragon-themed Fury Zord. When piloting the Dragozord, Element Fury Blue usually positioned himself at Dragozord's upper torso. By itself, it can fly with its wings and emit hot flames from its mouth. During the main Furio formation, Dragozord becomes the left hand of the Furio Megazord, with its tail being used as the Drago Sword and his wings combining into the Drago Shield. During the Drago Fury formation, Dragozord become the chest piece, with the tail and wings being placed on the formation's back to give the combination its flight capabilities. In its first appearance, Dragozord was shown riding a giant blue kite before flying on its own. This is a nod to certain ninjas that use kites as aerial transportation. Dumpzord The Dumpzord is Element Fury Yellow's personal dump truck-themed Fury Zord. The Dumpzord is one of the two main zords to have an individual cockpit. By itself, it can toss explosive at its opponent via two small sub-arms. It can also store large rocks on its back to throw it onto the opponent. When forming the Furio or Drago Fury Megazord, the Dumpzord becomes the torso and right arm. When an auxiliary zord takes the Warriorzord's place in other Furio formations, the Dumpzord arm will be swapped with the Warriorzord, becoming the left arm. On some occasions, the Dumpzord arm will remain during other Furio combinations if the Warriorzord is not present. Caninezord The Caninezord is Element Fury White's -themed Fury Zord. Element Fury White positioned herself at the dog's back. By itself, it can used the Kunai that hold onto its mouth to attack the opponent. The Caninezord usually rides on the Trainzord's back portion, as it also hides there. During the Furio formation, the Caninezord docks itself to the left leg that the Trainzord formed. Trainzord The Trainzord is Element Fury Pink's magnetic levitation train-themed Fury Zord. It is one of the two main Zords, alongside the Dumpzord, to have an individual cockpit. By itself, it can launch giant shurikens shaped like her visor at the enemy, as well as having the ability to travel upside down. It also carried along Element Fury White's Caninezord. In all Furio combinations, the Trainzord forms the legs. Alternate Combinations Drago Fury Megazord The Drago Fury Megazord is the alternate form of the Furio Megazord formed when the Dragozord switches place with the Warriorzord. Much like the Furio Megazord, once the zord combination is announced, this time by Element Fury Blue spinning his Furio Drago Disk in the Fury Sword, the Warriorzord switched places with Dragozord, where the Warriorzord becomes the left hand and the Dragozord sits in the exosuit and a giant Furio Drago Disk is placed on his head, creating a larger dragon head and forming Megazord. The Drago Fury Megazord can participate itself in an aerial combat against aerial-themed opponents and can release fire from its mouth. It can also use its razor-sharp wings to slice at an opponent, as well as using its tail to attack. The Drago Fury Megazord's finisher attack is the Drago Blast, where it fires a stream of energy, aiming it at the ground then lifts up to carve a path of destruction to the unfortunate monster standing in the attack's war path. Wild Fury Megazord The Wild Fury Megazord is the alternate form of the Furio Megazord formed when the Elephantzord takes over the Warriorzord's place with the Fury Zord placed into the formation's right hand, while a giant Elephant Disk is placed on the head in place of the Furio Red Disk. This is performed when any of the Rangers spin the Elephant Disk in the Fury Sword. This form specializes in power-type attacks. The Wild Fury Megazord is armed with twin Wild Axes formed by the Elephantzord's rear feet (machine cannons in its High Stance Mode) to hack at the giant monster, while the Wild Jet used in the normal Fury Zord form can also be used here to injure it before the finisher. The Wild Fury Megazord's finisher is the Wild Boomerang Strike, where the twin Wild Axes are thrown at the giant monster creating a X-slash before returning to the arms of the Megazord, just like a pair of regular boomerangs. In Dark Battle Part 1, an alternate version of the Wild Fury is seen with the Dumpzord's arm instead of the Warriorzord as the latter had left to battle Spike/the Rodeozord, who was under Negotia's control. Galactic Fury Megazord The Galactic Fury Megazord is an alternate form of the Furio Megazord formed when the Saucerzord takes over the Warriorzord's place with the Fury Zord placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant Saucer Disk is placed on the head in place of the Furio Red one. This is performed when any of the Rangers spins the Saucer Disk in the Fury Sword and the "Galactic Fury Combination" is announced. This form gives the Furio Megazord a flight boost and the ability to chase down and battle enlarged monsters that are capable of extra-atmospheric or even zero-gravity combat, patching up the Drago Fury's limitation of flying only within the Earth's Atmosphere. The Galactic Fury Megazord is armed with the Rocket Launcher, which typically is used as a short trident lance during normal combat to injure the enlarged monsters before launching the finisher. It's finisher attack is the Big Bang Blast, where the Megazord charges up the Rocket Launcher to fire three guided Fury Disks which strike the target in all directions to defeat the giant monster, forming the Element Fury Rangers' insignia in the process. In Dark Battle Part 1, an alternate version of the Galactic Fury is seen with the Dumpzord's arm instead of the Warriorzord as the latter had left to battle Spike/the Rodeozord, who was under Negotia's control. Empty Mode A version of the Furio Megazord with an unoccupied controller appeared when the Saucerzord was erased from existence due to Shocker's test run's of the History Modifying Machine. It was later shown again when Element Fury Red/the Warriorzord, Element Fury Blue and Pink exit the Megazord to save Spike/the Rodeozord from Negotia, thus leaving the Furio Megazord unpiloted until Element Fury Yellow and White summon the Elephant and Saucerzords. Auto Fury Megazord |height= TBA |width= TBA |length= TBA |weight= TBA |speed= TBA |power= TBA |firstepisode = Hero Wars 3 }} The Auto Fury Megazord is the alternate form of the Furio Megazoed formed when it combines with 's after it is converted into a Fury Zord by the Auto Disk. Much like the original Furio Megazord, the Auto Fury Megazord's main arsenal are the the Drago Sword and the Drago Shield. Wave Fury Megazord The Wave Fury Megazord is an alternate form of the Furio Megazord formed when the Surferzord takes over the Warriorzord's place with the Fury Zord placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant Surfer Disk is placed on the head in place of the Furio Red one. This is performed when any of the Rangers spin the Surfer Disk in the Fury Zord and the "Wave Fury Combination" is announced. In this formation, the Furio Megazord retains the Drago Sword as a side weapon while given the surfboard that the Surferzord rides. The Megazord is capable of manipulating tidal waves to increase its advantage in surfing on the ocean. It's finisher attack is the Surfer Slash, where the Wave Fury surfs into the enemy and slashes it with Drago Sword. Dino Fury Megazord The Dino Fury Megazord is an alternate form of the Furio Megazord formed when the Dinozord takes over the Warriorzord's place with the Fury Zord placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant Dino Disk is placed on the head in place of the Furio Red one. This is performed when any of the Rangers spin the Dino Disk in the Fury Sword and the "Dino Fury Formation" is announced. Fury Storm Megazord The Fury Storm Megazord is an alternate formation of the Furio Megazord where the Rodeozord takes the place of the Warriorzord. As of now, this formation is only described in the instructions for the Storm Fury Megazord toy and has not appeared in the show itself or any associated movies or specials. Notes *The Megazord takes inspiration from 25 years worth of Ranger Zord know-how. Some of the more obvious are: **''Zeo'' for mode changes based on an interchangeable section (helmets for Zeo Megazord; Fury Zords for Furio Megazord) **''Lost Galaxy'' as it had a villain with the same name (minus the word Megazord of course). **''Time Force'': main Megazord possessing two types of purpose-built combinations (the Time Force Megazord has Mode Red for sword moves and Mode Blue for ranged shooting, while the Furio Megazord is used for ground and sword battles with the Drago Fury Megazord for aerial and ranged combat). **''Ninja Storm'' for the ninja theme. **''Mystic Force'' for having a dragon combination not lead by the Red. **''(Super) Samurai'': both have an item spun in their respective sabers, and it is used for finishers, as well as being part of auxiliary zords, but not part of the main components of the first megazord formed. **''Super Megaforce'' inspired the changing chestplate whenever a different form is active. **''Express Squad: the ability to combine with a Rider's vehicle in a similar manner to how a typical zord would. ** The general design of the megazord seems to take elements from both the Shogun Megazord from ''Mighty Morphin' (Season 3), mainly in the upper body and the Gosei Great Megazord from Megaforce in the lower legs and the sword comes from the dragon mech. Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Megazord